Omega Force
Omega Force is the primary enemy faction in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. It is an army of Mark-V cyber-commandoes under the direct command of Colonel Ike Sloan, the main antagonist of Blood Dragon and arch-enemy of Sgt. Rex "Power" Colt. Though they can be considered inferior to the Mark-IV cyber-commando (in terms of physical ability and cunning) they are rid of most of their memories after transformation and possess a much higher sense of discipline and loyalty causing them to lose sense of independent thought and personality in placement of complete subordination to their superiors. Omega Force soldiers are similar to the Privateers in Far Cry 3 by way of their combat skills and damage resistance. Their appearance is also similar, such as the shape of their helmets and uniform patterns. They speak through a robotic filter, giving them a voice similar to that of ‘Microsoft Sam’. Omega Force Types *Omega Force Assaulter *Omega Force Berserker *Omega Force Elite *Omega Force Heavy Flamer *Omega Force Heavy Gunner *Omega Force Molotox Striker *Omega Force Sniper *Omega Force RPG Shooter Omega Force soldiers come in two basic types: light and heavy, in addition to this, they have a variety of weapons and also come in standard and elite variants. Elite variants are stronger versions of the standard soldiers and are denoted by a yellow uniform and when tagged, they have a yellow icon, instead of a white icon, presented above their heads. Light soldiers carry Fazertrons (Assaulters), Galleria 1991s (Berserkers), Kobracons (Snipers), and Molotoxes (Molotox Strikers). Berserkers and Molotox Strikers have a lightning icon when tagged and act as close-range enemies, with the Berserkers running in to close quarters and the Molotox Strikers running to throwing range and then keeping their distance. Molotox Strikers can be shot in the chest to ignite their Molotoxes, which will set them on fire, but caution is advised, since they will still run at you whilst burning. Snipers have a target-reticle icon, using an infra-red laser to target Rex “Power” Colt. Assaulters have a cartridge icon and tend to fire from cover. They are the most common type of enemy on Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon can be taken down from the start of the game and take two melee hits to die, and die from one arrow hit. Omega Force RPG Shooters are a type of Omega Force soldier that only appear in certain missions. Their weapon, the RPG-7 is destroyed when they are killed, and cannot be acquired in the game. Heavy soldiers are slow moving and heavily armoured. They take 8–10 arrows to kill, so the bow is not recommended. They take 4–5 melee hits to die and can only be taken down once you have attained the Heavy Beatdown skill. They are stronger than light Omega Force combatants. To counter this, they are fairly easy to knock down and then rush in to finish them off with quick melee attacks. They carry two weapons, the Flamer (Heavy Flamer) and the Terror 4000 (Heavy Gunner). Heavy Flamers have an additional weakness, which is their fuel tanks, which, if shot a few times, it explodes, killing the the Heavy Flamer and any light Omega Force soldiers nearby. Additionally, Omega Force have Robo Dog's that can detect you, even if you are hiding. They can be distracted by the DICE and have approximately the same health as Assaulters. Once ''"I Don't Deal with Psychos, I Put 'Em Away" is complete, the '''Running Dead join Omega Force. Although they attack the Scientists and Rex, they will also attack Omega Force, due to their zombie-like nature. They are armed with the Dragon Blade, Galleria 1991s, and Molotoxes. They will not attack each other. Though they take 4–5 melee attacks to kill, they are not as strong as heavy Omega Force and die from two arrow hits. Additionally, they do not seem to be affected with incendiary weaponry. Running Dead are always tagged with the lightning icon and the Running Dead Berserkers behave similarly to the Omega Force Berserkers. Unlike the Omega Force Berserkers, the Running Dead can detect you, similar to Robo Dogs, becoming alert just by being within distance of you, and alerting other nearby Running Dead. While they will appear on the mini-map even if they are not tagged like alerted Omega Force do, they do not actually detect you until you are in their line of sight. Facilities and bases Omega Force have its garrisons all over the island, however it also operates 3 secret facilities. These are The Dam which uses a nuclear reactor to create hydraulic energy, which is then used to power Hauser Labs where Sloan breeds Blood Dragons and constructs brain-cages to control them, and Shakma Station where Dr Carlyle creates bioweapons, aerosolises Dragon blood, and fills missiles with the aforementioned aerosolised blood such as the Red Spear. Omega Force's main headquarters is Danko Base where Colonel Ike Sloan also resides. Danko Base has the highest concentration of cyber-soldiers, brain-caged dragons, helicopters. It also has two B89 submarines. Trivia *Omega Force soldiers and the Running Dead are the only enemy types whose heads explode when shot. *Their combat dialogue consists of Privateer quotes spoken in a robotic voice. *Omega Force are a faction of Pirates and Privateers combined with different models and robotic voices. *Omega Force Berserkers will cock their Galleria 1991s normally, rather than flip-cocking it like Rex. *A side mission in Far Cry 5 involves the player helping film scenes for the film, "Blood Dragon 3" and completing the mission awards the player with the Omega Force outfit. Gallery Fc5 omega outfit.jpg|The Omega Force outfit in Far Cry 5. ru:Группа «Омега» Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Factions Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Enemies Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Category:Enemy Factions